


Feathers

by VocConflagration



Series: Angel Wing AU [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, AngelwingAU, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Shen - Freeform, Still same backstory, Zed - Freeform, before akali rework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: An Au where everyone has angel wings. The more lush the wings the more youre loved.





	Feathers

Zed ran a scarred hand over his black-winged back. Ten. Ten feathers rested on his scapula.  
By no means was it an impressive amount, Karma had almost a million, but for Zed it was surprising.  
It was incredulous that feathers still grew and thrived on his back. It was completely unbelievable.  
With an unconvincing shrug, Zed pins the reason to his loving army. Flowing freely behind him a quiet river lays. Zeds feet scurry towards his chest as he hides from the river, or rather, the clarity and pureness it emits. He doesn't want to see his face - it's not him. It's too clean. Too innocent. An alien to himself. His back aches with unknown pain, he doesn't know what to do. Everything is so new and foreign to him. How does anyone expect a kid to be so adaptable? Frustrated, he lets out a groan paired with furrowed eyebrows. A boy around his age spots him and starts trailing towards him.  
"Are you okay, brother?"  
It was his new brother, Shen. The sole son of the current Eye of the Twilight, Master Kusho. Apparently Zeds' expected buddy. Zed scrunches his face as if he'd just ate a ripe lemon, dryly replying.  
“Perfect.”  
The wind squeals between them. Shen knew he shouldn't be so empathetic, it was against his duties, but he cast away any neigh-saying thoughts this one time. Being a model friend and brother seems a bit more important. With confidence, he sits low next to Zed.  
“We’re friends now. You should tell me what is bothering you.”  
Zed scowls. “We’re not friends.” His young emotions fuels his irritation, pain, and anger. Forcing him to brush himself off and storm away from the other. It didn't matter who, no one loves him.  
And in all honesty, Zed felt comfortable with that.  
Afterall, It’s all he’s ever known.  
So he wasn’t expecting the hand that grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Stern look within his brothers' eyes.  
Zed knew Shen loved everyone. He also knew that his love will be his own demise.  
But, still, the albino child couldn't contain the little warmth that spread through his chest. Sensations mirroring that of a hug. It was something to be afraid of. However, Zed doesnt want to let go of this feeling quite yet.  
With the screaming wind, Zed sits. Shen returns from his half risen position. They don't talk, but they do stare.  
A competition.  
A friendly Competition. 

A silent scream surrounds Zed. Its been years since his adoption but he has never once seen his body naked, well-his back. He stumbles a bit, his eyes agape.  
Was it Valoran magic?  
Was he cursed?  
Is he human?  
Zed takes a breath, trying to calm himself.  
‘It’ll be a secret. I can’t let anyone know. This would be a si-’  
“Zed?”  
His heart skips, stuttering, he tries to cover himself quickly-but a hand stops him.  
“Is something wrong with your back?”  
Dumbfounded, the white-haired boy swirls his face. ‘IS HE FUCKING BLIND?’  
With a signature scowl, Zed subdued, grumbles, “I'm a fucking chicken, Shen.” He scratches the lower part of his back, a nervous habit. Zed never really wins against Shen, does he? How infuriating.---  
Baffled, the other man scrunches his face. Obviously not clear on the problem.  
Sighing, “The things --on my back.”  
“Your wings?”  
Zed, shocked, show only annoyance to the other, then pushes him out of the room.  
After slamming, Zed slides against the door to the ground. His feathers flipping and twisting while his burning red face buries deep into his hands.  
“I thought that was an old wife tale..”

One leaves.  
One person glares.  
Another Screams.  
Another feather disappears.  
The little whispers of love and darkness comfort him. Pushes him. Encourages him. Makes him better.  
‘You don't need wings anyway.’  
‘We will be all the love you want.’  
Rapidly, his back sheds the “extra” weight as his fist carries the white-haired head. His past family's cries crystalizing his strength.  
With venom, he laughs at his past brother who stares emptily at the head. The Eye now void of the man that Zed once fell in love with.  
Shen doesn’t look back. There's nothing left in his heart.  
Zed’s soon wingless. 

Ten years later and its back to the present. 10 feathers. 5 on each bone. An army he has, but the love he does not hold anymore. His lust for power easily driving over any useless or unnecessary emotions. Zeds’ army fuels his wings, and so does the shadows. They're his new family.  
(Zed can’t deny, however, that shadows cannot love and neither can his army.)  
(He also can't deny the familiar shape of the feather or the feelings that lie deep, deep, within. )  
He takes a newly sharpened blade and saws ruthlessly at the wings. Heated pain shoots throughout his back. The stems taking no damage and further implanting into his flesh. Causing the warmth of the roots to hug him so deeply, just like when he was a child. The wings. Its an extension of his past and himself. A life he longed to forget. Once again, as history would have it, he gives up and slides against the trunk of a tree. His face red in his hands. His body tingling. “Pathetic..” He whispers to the excited wind.  
He smiles.  
Shen rubs his tired eyes, trying to convince himself that it’s not real. It's a delusion. Alas, he knows that he cannot deny the baby feather that births out of his back. The familiar, yet, long missed bristles showing a love he had not seen in years.

The wind picks up. Sending their messages along. Neither one of the boys seems annoyed or mad at the newly discovered feathers. After all, both the boys knew, if you're loved, you grow wings. And now, in this broken, run-down, murderous world, all they had is love for each other.

With the first seed of happiness being planted, Shen and Zed go to sleep.  
They'll soon see each other.  
They can barely wait until then. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm planning on doing this with other pairings. Should I do more Shen-Zed? It's a foreign ship but it seems fun.


End file.
